


Comic Con

by parkrstark



Category: Castle
Genre: Comic-Con, Cosplay, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Excuse my lack of an orginal title</i>
</p><p>Javier and Kevin go to Comic Con as their Brotp. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, but not without some bantering of course. (Can be seen as gen or pre-slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt- Imagine your Brotp cosplaying as their Brotp._

"Come on, Watson, it's this way." Esposito smirked at his partner with the tip of his hat.

Ryan rolled his eyes and scratched at his mustache he had been growing in so him and Javi could cosplay their Brotp at New York's Annual Comic Con. "I should be Sherlock and you should be Watson."

Esposito chuckled bringing his partner closer with one arm around his shoulder. "It wouldn't make any sense, bro. We went through this weeks ago."

Ryan groaned in defeat because he understood Javi's reasoning, but he didn't enjoy being the 'sidekick'. Even though both knew their roles made perfect sense. Sherlock Holmes was smart, but not the kind of smart Watson was. Dr. Watson knew facts, history and common sense; unlike Holmes who was how a New Yorker would say, "street smart".

So when trying to decide who would play who, there was a bit of arguing and they decided to handle it like men. No, not with Rock, Papper, Scissors. With an actual system to narrow it down.

To make a long story short, Ryan and Espo would give a trait that either Homes or Watson had and they would decide who out of the two of them were more like him. This didn't take place without the usual Ryan-Esposito arguing.

_"Well, Watson's like freaky smart. Kinda like the back of a Snapple cap smart though; knows all the useless facts. That's one point for you, bro."_

_"Without all of Watson's clever tidbits, Holmes wouldn't be able to solve half of his cases."_

_"He wishes, but in reality the doctor is obliviously jealous of all Holmes's wit, good looks and not to mention his lady luck." Esposito gave his partner a wink._

_"In that case, I must be Holmes."_

_"Na-uh."_

_"Yeah huh."_

_"I mean, dude. You and Watson are both the most feminine out of the partnerships. I mean between your scrawny body and those baby blue eyes, it's obvious you're the girl."_

_"Are you challenging my manliness?"_

_"Nope. I'm saying that it's non-existent."_

_Ryan grinned loosening his tie. "Then, let's see who's the real man."_

_One bloody nose, one broken lamp and one punch to the groin later, their fued was settled. Well, almost._

_"Why don't we just ask Castle? Because this got us nowhere." Ryan said holding a tissue to his nose. Esposito didn't say anything as he nodded carefully as he nursed where the sun don't shine with an ice-pack._

In the end, Castle had agreed with Esposito being more like Holmes no matter how much Ryan tried to change his mind.

"Let's just find the Sherlock booth because I have cash begging to be spent." Ryan smiled patting his pocket.

Esposito laughed, "I guess the next Madden Nights will consist of leftovers until payday, huh?"

"Come on, Espo, don't pretend like you're not just as excited. You agreed to dress for this as well, don't forget." He playfully jabbed his partner's shoulder with a smile.

"First of all, I was drunk when you got that information and second of all, it was your idea." He stated matter of factly as he crossed his arms.

"Hey, you admitted you liked the dynamic of their relationship as well."

Espo scoffed, "Yeah, but which one of us was the one that used the word 'bromance' to describe it?"

"Which you followed by 'brotp'."

"I was drunk."

"Stop trying to deny the fact that your a softie underneath those muscles of yours." Ryan smirked poking Javi's firm bicep to prove his point.

Esposito laughed as they stopped in front of the Sherlock booth. "Careful, Kev, your school girl crush is showing."

Ryan rolled his eyes, changing the subject. "I don't blame you though. Their relationship is probably the best part of the series. Kinda reminds me of us." He smiled with a small action figure set of Holmes and Watson in his hand. "We both solve mysteries, tease the Hell outta each other and have our rather dynamic relationships." He smiled quoting Esposito and watched his partner's reaction from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh we couldn't forget our bromance." Esposito laughed picking through the collectables as well.

"Our bromance." Ryan repeated with a small smile. They never talked about their relationship, there wasn't much to say. Coffee in the morning, beer at night, bantering everyday. It was obivous that 90% of the past 7 years of their partnership was spent together. Sure, Beckett, Castle and some other officers teased them about it. But it wasn't something brought up at Madden Nights, respecting the unspoken rule of UCRAP (the Unspoken Compliments and Relationship Avoidance Protocols).

A sudden awkward cough broke Ryan from his thoughts. But when he looked to Javi, he realized that this cough was too far to be his, but it still seemed directed to them.

"So that's why you wanted to know who was more like Sherlock." The familiar voice of Castle froze both boys in their place. Suddenly an arm was casted around each of the boys's shoulders.

Ryan bit his lip and exchanged a glance with Espo, but instead of seeing a frown he saw a smile. "I totally rock Holmes, right?" He turned around shaking the writer's grip from him.

"I don't know, if I knew you two were gonna be all cute and dress up, I would have suggested something like Cinderella and Prince Charming."

"You're just jealous, Castle." Ryan said with a smile.

"Of your  _bromance_? Not when I've got romance." He winked.

"We all know bromace triumphs romance any day." Esposito waved the two action figures in his face. Just ask Watson."

Ryan smiled putting an arm around his partner's shoulder. "Javi's right. Why do I need a girlfriend when I've got him?"


End file.
